1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sliding clasp fastener and more particularly to a stringer of a warp-knit structure therefor which carries along one longitudinal edge a row of interlocking fastener elements.
2. Prior Art
Warp-knit tapes are known which are suitable for use as support tapes for sliding clasp fasteners. They comprised a variety of knit patterns but required reinforcement of their longitudinal edges at which the fastener elements were to be mounted, for stabilizing the mounted elements against displacement relative to the tapes. Such reinforcement was made in the prior art with the use of additional laid-in yarns, stranded or otherwise bulky yarns. While it was thus necessary to reinforce the warp-knit fastener tapes from the point of view of the functioning of interlocking fastener elements, it would be equally important to ensure that the fastener be sewn to an article of clothing smoothly without encountering puckered or shrunk stitches.